


Our Relationship

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryosuke was sad because Yuto felt left out by the unit so he talk to him and invite him to do another gathering and trip. Chinen was their cupid.Inspired by Yuto/Keito talk and some other translation/moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Because I suck at writing summary, title and also story.  
> Please bear with it.  
> It mostly conversation.  
> And my english is not good~

Ryosuke’s heart ached badly when he read the interview of ‘him’ and Keito. Ryosuke never knows that he had that kind of thought. Whenever they met for works or private, he always looked the same. Cheerful and always made people around him laugh with his antics.

Ryosuke was sad because he couldn’t sense his insecurities and let him cope up with that kind of feeling, alone.Their relationship had become almost the same as when they were in their early teens. It made him really happy that they could talk more comfortably, could go out to eat and shop together. They were also going back at visiting each other house. But then he still failed at understanding him.

Despite the sadness, Ryosuke also felt frustrated at why he didn’t tell him about it.Why he didn’t ask him. Is their relationship really couldn’t back like when they were in their early days in the agency?

 

* * *

 

“Yutti… are you busy?” Ryosuke asked through the phone once the line connected.Ryosuke could hear music being played and people talked. –‘He went out’ –

“I’m out with friends right now. Do you need something Yama-chan?” Yuto answered as Ryosuke had predicted.

Silence...

“Yama-chan? Are you there?” Yuto asked when he didn’t get a reply. “Yeah… I’m here. It’s alright if you are busy. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Hm? Okay then… I’m hanging up. Bye… --”

“Wait!!!” Ryosuke changed his mind. He wanted to talk to him, after all and he wouldn’t feel better if he didn’t talk to him immediately.

“Yes?”

“It might sound a bit selfish but can you meet me now? There is something important that I want to talk to you in person.”

“What is it? If it’s important, I think I can go but I would feel bad for my friends if I leave them. Can’t we talk about it tomorrow?”

“I want to talk to you now. Please?”

“Hm… Okay… where are you? I’ll go over there.” Ryosuke mentioned a café where they had dinner weeks ago and promised to meet in an hour.

 

* * *

 

‘Everything will be alright Ryosuke. Just tell him your honest feelings.’ Ryosuke told himself as he waited for Yuto to come. Waiting for him felt so long. He kept glancing to the entrance, checking out whether the new customer was him or not.

When finally…

“Yama-chan, sorry I’m late.” That was Yuto’s greeting when he arrived 30 minutes later.

Ryosuke shook his head, welcome him with a smile. “Sorry for suddenly calling you out.”

“It’s alright.” He put down his butt on the chair. The waiter were coming to serve water and asked what he wanted to order. After placing the order, he said ”So, what do you want to talk about Yama-chan? You sounded serious on the phone. Is there any problem?”

“To tell you the truth…” Ryosuke began with how he felt about the talk between him and Keito. He said his sorry because he made him felt like that. He also told him that he was sad that Yuto held it in instead of telling Ryosuke about it. He felt like Yuto didn’t trust him enough to share the feelings with him.

“…”

“It doesn’t mean that I dislike going out with you compare to Chinen and Keito. I like going out with you. I’m really happy when we, me, you, Chinen and Keito all going out together to eat. It’s the truth.”

“…”

“I know Yama-chan. But… even though I know, I couldn’t help to think that way because that’s what I feel. Well maybe it just my personality. I’m not blaming you or Chinen or Keito. I understand that you guys are really close and comfortable enough to play together often. I understand but I still feel jealous. I also want to be part of it but somehow I feel out of place.”

“You are not out of place. You are also a part of us, remember?”

Yuto nodded, “That’s… true. I’m part of you as JUMP’s and 7’s member but I don’t think I’m part of you as friends in reality?

“You are our friends. You are my friends, Yutti. From way back then until now, you were, you are and you will always be a part of us. Please don’t think like that.”

Yuto was obviously happy when he heard that, “Thank you Yama-chan. Did you call me just to tell me this?” He felt stupid for having those kind of thought about his group members and him.

“Because Yutti is important, I don’t want you to think like that. I hate it. I want Yutti to know that he is important for me, for us.”

“Yama-chan is caring, as expected. Thank you.” He reached out to Ryosuke’s hand on the table, squeezing it for a moment before releasing it.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for the lift, Yutti.” Ryosuke said as he unbuckled the seatbelt. Yuto nodded as he watched him, smiling at him. When Ryosuke was about to go out, “Yama-chan…”

“Yeah?” Ryosuke gave a puzzled look, his hand was on the knob, ready to open.

“Erm… Have a good night.” It wasn’t what he intended to say though.

“You too. Bye… bye…” Ryosuke bade goodbye before going out from the car. He waved goodbye once he was outside until Yuto’s car was out of his sight.

Ryosuke felt relieved and happy after that, humming all the way to his room and smiling like an idiot unconsciously. Yuto promised that he’ll join him and the other two for a lunch/dinner gathering and also planning to go somewhere again as four. He was looking forward to it.

On the other hand, Nakajima Yuto kept letting out a sigh as he drove home.

 

* * *

 

The gathering was finally happened.They went to a family restaurant for dinner, talking mostly about their works with catching a bit of their private life. The dinner was fun, they discussed a lot about their upcoming concert and what would be good for them to perform for their corner.

It was one of the happiest moments for Ryosuke.

They continued their gathering at karaoke. Singing their songs to their heart content with sometime put a weird voice or changing the tone as they liked while doing some weird dances.

It was Ryosuke’s turn to sing and the rest of 7 members asked him to sing Mystery virgin uncool version.

“There’s no uncool version! I’m always cool!” Ryosuke said in confidence, puffing up his chest.

“Then, do it in a weird way like dancing and kicking Keito at the same time. Or doing something with Keito.” Chinen said.

“Eeeehhhh!!! Chi-chan is a meanie! Why it have to be me?”

“Because Ryosuke won’t hesitate to do anything to you of course. I won’t do anything he says and Ryosuke wouldn’t want to make Yutti do something weird. He still had this respect feeling toward him.” Chinen explained with a face of you-still-have-to-ask-something-that-obvious while Ryosuke was embarrassed at the last mark. He couldn’t deny because it was the truth.

“I’m okay with it though. I always did weird movements on my own after all.” Yuto offered his self but Chinen against it.

“Let them be Yutti. It’s a good practice for their subunit performance. Maybe they could come up with something after this.”

“If you say so…” Yuto shrugged, looking back at Ryosuke and Keito who gave a what-the-hell face at Chinen.

“Oi… why all of you listening to Chinen instead of me? Shouldn’t it up to me? I’m the one who are going to sing!”

“Just do it Ryosuke. You don’t know what song you want to sing, right? We don’t have forever, just do it quickly.”

“You shorty!!” Despite of the grumbles, Ryosuke still did as Chinen wanted. He and Keito did a short brief before starting while Chinen and Yuto were sitting side by side, cheering for them.

 

“So, did you get out of your over-jealousy-and-emotional-period?”

“Huh?” Yuto tilted his head at Chinen who didn’t look at him and gave an instruction to the other two. “You really know how to read people aren’t you? Are you purposefully told them to do that so you can talk to me?”

“I’ve known you for years Yutti and I’ve been listening to your whine and worries, though you never did it again. I have a rough idea as to why you didn’t of course.”

Yuto chuckled , “I could never beat you in this kind of thing am I?”

“Nope. I’m me after all. So…?”

It took Yuto a second to answer, “Thanks to you, I think the level of jealousy has decrease now. I don’t know when it will go up though.”

“Tsk… isn’t it thanks to me as well that the level is increasing?” Chinen eyed him with one of his eyebrows went up.

“Stop asking if you already know the answer.” Chinen turned back his face, focused his eyes at the Ryosuke and Keito who was doing a weird dance.

 

“Just tell him how you feel. Whether he feel the same or not, let’s think about it later. After you tell him, you can move on and stop having jealous-over-nothing-period. You know that it’s troublesome, right? Not only for us but also for yourself.”

“Tell him what?” Yuto pretended that he didn’t understand what Chinen meant when the two of them perfectly aware that the two of them knew what it was.

“Hmph… so you want to keep pretending as if you feel nothing? Suit yourself then.” Chinen got annoyed, telling Ryosuke and Keito that their performance was no good as a form of annoyance-released.

Chinen had every right to get annoyed and upset, Yuto understood it. The thing was it wasn’t that easy to tell him how he felt. He had a lot to consider. Their friendship and relationship as fellow band mate were at risk, which meant that he was risking their jobs in this matter. But just like Chinen had said, it was troublesome.

Yuto stared at him, thinking ‘Should I follow Chinen’s advice?’ He was engrossed with his thought as he fixed his eyes on him.

Their eyes met.

“Yutti… come here! Keito is no good.” Ryosuke pulled Yuto to sing with him and kicked Keito aside.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning Yutti” Ryosuke greeted, hopping in the passenger seat. His smile was radiating and he looked more dazzling.

“Where should we go first? Chinen? Keito?” Ryosuke asked as he put the seatbelt.

“Chinen called me a while ago, saying that we should go first. He has something urgent. He’ll come with Keito later.”

“He has schedule?”

“Seem like it. He forgets that he has one.”

“Chinen? Forget about having a schedule?” Ryosuke asked in disbelieve because please we talk about Chinen, this little squirrel had great memory so it was unbelievable that he forgot his own schedule.

“I’m surprised as well, when I asked him he said ‘I’m a human, of course I forgot things once in a while. Don’t be stupid Yutti’” Ryosuke laughed, “It’s so Chinen.”

“Right? Then… shall we go? Or do you want to stop by somewhere?” Ryosuke shook his head as an answer so Yuto proceed and drove to the place where they were planning to spend two days and one night.

It was a bonding trip for 7 members.

 

Once they arrived in the inn they had reserved, the two of them went to a park to view the cherry blossoms. The original plan was 7 members would have a picnic as they view the cherry blossoms. To avoid being recognized by people, they looked for a quiet park which people rarely went and also they came in weekdays.

“I prepared a lot of bento for nothing. I was preparing for four people but it’s only us to enjoy.” Ryosuke unpacked his prepared bento, onigiri, tamagoyaki, squid-look-sausage, sandwiches and some other things. –‘As expected, Yama-chan’—

“I’ll eat them for their sake.” Yuto said without thinking. It would be a waste not to eat them since they looked delicious and Ryosuke made the effort to make them.

“Huh? Your stomach won’t fit them all Yutti. Silly. We can leave some for Chinen and Keito when they come. They’ll come at night, right?”

“Chinen said so.” Yuto took out his camera from the bag, adjusting it and started taking the pictures of their surroundings.

Ryosuke was watching him, “I really like watching Yutti take pictures.” Ryosuke words made Yuto stopped his activities. His cheeks were blushing. “Yutti looks really cool when he takes pictures and when he plays the drum.”

“You said that I look cool when I play the drum with shutting my mouth.”

“You knew? Well… it’s the truth. Once Yutti talk, the coolness went away.” Ryosuke laughed, Yuto followed. “Can I borrow it a moment?” Yuto handed his camera to Ryosuke. The latter took few pictures of Yuto.

“With this, we’ll have you in the photos as well.” Ryosuke showed the photos he took to Yuto, looked satisfied with his self. Yuto was always unspokenly became their official photographer whenever the group go out in private so Ryosuke wanted to take Yuto’s pictures in advance.

“It’s nice… Then let me take yours.” Yuto’s hand reach out to the camera but Ryosuke refused to give it. Instead, he placed it near the bento boxes.

“Didn’t you already take mine a lot? Let’s take a selca.” Ryosuke pulled out a selca stick from his bag, made Yuto chuckled.

“You have something like this?”

“It’s my sister’s. I just borrowed it.” Ryosuke said nonchalantly, pulling out his smartphone, settled it up on the selfie stick, open his front camera app and set the timer. He told Yuto to come closer to him.

“More Yuto… closer…” The first picture was a bit blurred because Ryosuke’s hand was shaking. Yuto offered to hold it so they took another pictures.

“The pictures look nice, aren’t they?” Ryosuke slide the screen, checking the selcas they just took. “This one looks funny, right?” He tilted to see Yuto but the latter guy was doing the same make them taken a back because the sudden close gap of their face.

“Sorry…” They said, took some steps back to make some distance. They looked at each other and chuckled. “Let’s eat the food.” Ryosuke said. Yuto nodded, followed by the two of them started digging in, enjoying both the food and the view of the cherry blossom flowers while their minds were full of what just had happened and their ears were turning red.

 

* * *

 

“Yutti… were you able to tell him?” Chinen asked him when they were taking a bath in the inn’s onsen, the next day.Yuto’s mind filled with the things that happened the night before. Chinen and Keito arrived around 10 pm. And approximately an hour before their arrival, Yuto and Ryosuke had finished their 5th round of Jenga. They were too bored to begin another round so they decided to enjoy the night view outside while drinking.

“Do you having fun?” Ryosuke was the one who asked. Yuto turned to look at him and said, “Yeah, it’s fun. How about you? Did I bore you out? I was mostly taking pictures and didn’t do much.”

“I’m having fun. Like I said, I like watching you holding the camera and taking pictures. Though I kind of uncomfortable whenever you continuously took my pictures.”

“Can’t help. Yama-chan is my favorite model after all.” A fact they had known.

“Didn’t you get tired of it? I’m sure you have a huge load of my photos. The one being published to fans were only a small portion. Even I’m not sure if I saw all of them.”

“I love to take beautiful things, so I will never get bored.”

“What the hell! Did you just flirt with me?!”

“Kekeke… did it sound like a flirt?”

“Absolutely.” Ryosuke sipped on his drink. “Speaking of flirt… you always flirt with me in magazines, acting as if you are my fanboy.”

“I’m Yama-chan’s fanboy!” Yuto exclaimed, made a weird faces to convince Ryosuke that he was indeed one. But Ryosuke took it as a joke, of course.

“Cut it out Yutti. Don’t be like Keito please.”

“Why? You didn’t like it when I act as your fanboy?”

“Duh… You really like to please our fans aren’t you? You know that they’ll went crazy whenever you said something about me.” Ryosuke thought that everything Yuto did was for fans. They knew that the fans love to pair the member and some of them were obviously love to pair them together.

“If what I did was actually not for fans, what do you think?” Yuto asked, suddenly looking at him with a serious expression.

“Huh--”

“Ryosuke! Yutti!” Chinen’s voice was echoing, announcing his and Keito’s arrival plus succeeding at breaking the moment.

 

“So… it was like that. Are you happy?” Yuto told Chinen, feeling pleasant that he managed to make Chinen felt annoyed because the reason why he couldn’t say anything was because of him.

“You should tell him sooner for universe’s sake Yutti.” Yuto’s teasing face disappeared. ”I give you more than half a day and you chose that certain time to ask him?” Annoyed Chinen didn’t want to show his apology and blamed Yuto instead. “I’ll do something today so make sure you tell him your feelings.”

“No need Chii. I won’t tell him anything. Not now at least. It won’t do good for both of us.”

“You haven’t tried yet.”

“It’s alright really. It’s not like I won’t tell him. I’ll tell him when the time is right.”

“You think that now is not right?” Seeing the nodded, Chinen could only let out a big sigh, “You won’t know what happen in the future. I hope you won’t regret it! And don’t you dare going into your over-jealousy-and-over-sensitive-period!”

“I know. I’ll be careful and not letting it slips again. You can ask me anything to buy if I become like that again.”

“I have your words.” Chinen said, made Yuto slightly regret what he just said.

 

* * *

 

“How is it Ryosuke? Spending time with Yutti?” Later that evening, after they finished strolling around the area and were packing up their luggage,Chinen asked Ryosuke in whisper. Keito and Yuto were in another part of their room.

“It was fun. Why?” Ryosuke looked puzzled, wondering why Chinen suddenly ask and why in whisper.

“Psstt… Fun? That’s it? No other feelings?” Chinen continued the questions in whisper.

“What do you mean with other feelings?”

“You like Yutti, right?” Ryosuke hang his mouth as he heard Chinen’s. “I heard from Keito, you called him right after you read his talk with him in the magazine. You were bawling at Keito.”

“Damn it Keito, I’ll grill him later.”

“Don’t! If you grill him, we won’t have someone to go out with when everyone is busy.”

Ryosuke thought for a moment, “You are right. Okay I won’t grill him and do something else instead.”

“Good. Let’s stop the grill talk. Back to the topic, you like Yutti right? Don’t try to deny, we’ve been together for a long time. Remember how depressed you were when you and Yutti were not in good term? I still remember how happy and lively you were when you two started getting close again.”

“Stop asking when you already know the answer!” Chinen freeze for a second, feeling amazed because these two said the exact same thing to him. –‘Is this a sign?’—

“What?” Ryosuke asked, didn’t realize that he wasn’t in whisper mode anymore.

“Is there something wrong?” Keito asked. He and Yuto had turned their attention to the two shortest guys in their unit.

“Nothing.” Ryosuke immediately answered, continue packing up his luggage and ignoring Chinen who wanted to ask some more and kept blabbering stuff.

 

* * *

 

“Morning Yama-chan!” Yuto greeted the only person in their practice room who was doing a stretching. He wondered why the others were still not coming. The practice should start soon. “Where are the others?”

“’Morning. I think they still didn’t come. Well, the practice is in two hours after all. You are early.”

“Eh?! Isn’t the practice start at 8?”

“It starts at 10. Look.” Ryosuke showed him the mail which informing the date and time of their practice.

“But Chinen said… damn that kid!” Yuto understood what Chinen was plotting. –‘I’ll kill him later’ – “Why are you here so early Yama-chan?”

“I supposed to have a meeting at the moment but manager said that it been pushed after the practice is over.”

“I see… Want me to help you with stretching?” Yuto offered.

“Sure! Thanks.” They do stretching together and start practicing for around an hour before they took a break, sitting against the mirror.

“Yutti, can I ask you something?” Ryosuke asked after drinking pocari. Sweats were running from his temple down to his cheeks. “Is it true that the reason why you felt left out the other times was because you were jealous? Jealous because I was having fun with other people?”

“Cough… cough…” He spurted out the water he was drinking. Ryosuke patted his back while apologizing.“Who said it?”

“Chinen.” –‘I knew it. I will really kill that kid.’— “So, it’s true?” Ryosuke asked cautiously. Yuto could feel the heat around his face as he gave his yes. He felt embarrassed. Ryosuke was unexpectedly, receiving it with compose. Yuto thought he would be shock and upset.

“When we were on trip, I asked you what if what I did were not for fans. It’s not ‘if’. What I did were not because of fans but because I really feel like that. I really like Yama-chan, that’s why.” It was Ryosuke turned to be embarrassed.

“Why?”

“Huh? To be asked that kind of question from the person himself is kind of… ” Ryosuke was still looking at him with hopeful eyes so Yuto had no choice but answer something, “I’m not sure why… I guess it came naturally and before I know it I’ve fell for you?”

“I like you too…” Ryosuke blurted out and then continued when Yuto didn’t say anything although it was visible that he was a bit taken, “I told you I like watching you when you take pictures, in fact it’s not only when you take pictures. I like watching whatever you do.”

“Ah… that’s why you often copied me when I did weird movements as I got hyper?” Yuto was embarrassed and the thing crossed his mind was that, so he said it. Ryosuke didn’t expect that. He buried his face under his palms. His ears were red. –‘Cute…’ –

“Thank you for liking me Yama-chan, I like you.” Ryosuke peeked through his fingers, “Me too…” he said shyly and covered his face once again.

 

“Thank God… it went well.” It was Chinen’s voice. He and Keito were on the door of the practice room. His face was full of satisfaction.

“Chinen Yuri!!! Come here, I’m going to kill you!!” Yuto stood up, hands on his waist.

“Okay… okay I get your thanks. It would be great if you could buy me the new Arashi single as thanks though.” Chinen didn’t feel threatened at all. He walked leisurely inside. “Seriously, you two should just talk about it the moment you arrived. Why you have to practice first and made us wait for hour. Tsk…”

Ryosuke hit Chinen’s head lightly, “You shorty! Until when you keep your mighty act!”

“I’ll always like this. Bear with it!” This made the three of them laughed. But well, that’s Chinen for you.

 

“Thank you.” Ryosuke whispered as he patted his shoulder, readying his self before the real practice. Chinen curved a smile at that.

 

On another part of the room…

“Isn’t it great?” Keito asked Yuto with a teasing tone.

“You bet…” and they laughed together until Chinen scolded them because they still didn’t get ready.

 

“Chinen, now we can go inside right?” Daiki asked from the door. The rest of BEST were peeking behind him. All of them had these teasing smile hang around their face, made Yuto and Ryosuke went, ‘crap, they saw!’.


End file.
